The Misadventures of Crutchlec
by lord-of-all-kobuns
Summary: Elec breaks his leg. Based inside me and my friend Gloves' awesome Human Masters Capcom Multiverse.


"Hey, Quick check this out!"

Quick stared as Elec Light pressed a button on his new crutches and took a step forward. As soon as the crutches hit the ground, Elec was launched, high into the air. Quick's eyes grew wide as Elec went higher, higher…

"Elec!" Quick called. "Be careful or you'll break your leg!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Elec's voice came floating back on the breeze. "I've thought of that!"

Quick watched as Elec pushed another button on the crutches as he descended. A burst of flame erupted from the bottoms of the crutches, and Elec drifted slowly down. Quick looked impressed.

"That's pretty cool, Elec," he said. "How did you do it?"

"Well, I-" Elec started to say. Unfortunately, he didn't get any further, because as soon as the crutch hit the ground, Elec was launched into the air. Quick's eyes grew wide as Elec traced a wide arc in the sky…and then dropped like a stone. Quick winced as Elec hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Ow…" Elec moaned.

"Are you all right?" Quick gasped.

"Ow," Elec repeated. "Quickie, call an ambulance."

Quick rushed off.

---

"Well," Dr. Styles said, "it looks like your right leg is broken. You're going to have to be on crutches for quite a while now."

Elec's face fell. He was lying in a hospital bed, leg held up by a sling. Quick and the Light family were gathered around the bed, all looking very sorry. Elec looked from face to face. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Awesome!" he cried. Everyone looked at each other.

---

One week later, Elec was clomping around the Light household. He made his way to the kitchen, where Rock stood, eating a sandwich.

"Hey, Rock!" Elec said, grinning wickedly. Rock looked up as Elec pointed a crutch at a jar of cookies on top of the fridge and pushed a button on the crutch. The end of the crutch shot forward like a hook shot, slamming into the cookie jar. As the end of the crutch shot backwards, the cookie jar was pulled with it. The rubber was sticky, and soon the cookies were in Elec's hands.

Rock applauded.

---

"Kay, help me open this door," Elec said. He was standing outside the bathroom door, enlisting the help of Roll's best friend, Kay Faraday. Kay took a step back.

"_**SPARTA!!**_" she roared, slamming her foot into the door, which bounced open.

"Roll!" Elec cried, hobbling into the bathroom on his crutches, completely oblivious to the fact that Roll was currently sitting on the toilet. "What would happen if a guy called Jack Pepper and a woman called Sarah Mintz were to marry and hyphenate their names? Would their daughter be called Jessica Pepper-Mintz?"

Roll stared openmouthed into the distance for a few seconds before answering.

"Not if they name their kid Ashley," she replied.

"Thanks!" Elec smiled and stumbled out of the bathroom. Kay rolled her eyes at Roll, before smiling and leaving, shutting the door behind her.

---

Thomas Light walked into the front door of his house, and immediately fell over.

"Ouch!" he said from his position on the floor. "What in Asimov's name…"

He slowly got to his feet, before reaching down on the floor. His fingers encountered a puddle of water, and he slowly looked around.

Puddles were all over the place. The floors, the walls, even the ceiling.

"What is going on here?" he exclaimed loudly to himself. In the distance he heard a muffled pounding and yelling. He walked towards the source of the noise, which happened to be Elec's room.

Steeling himself, Light thrust the door open, and was immediately blown backwards by a blast of water.

"HAH!" Elec roared, pointing his crutch at the form of his father. "Take that, evildoer! You will not be able to face the wrath of Crutch the Waterboy- Oh, hi, Dad."

"Elec," Light growled. "Help me get up, and clean this house, or I will ground you for a year.

Elec pouted.

"But dad!" he whined. "I'm hurt."

Light stared at his son's face.

"Oh…all right!" he huffed. "Just go to your room!"

Elec vanished.

---

Seven weeks past. Most of the family was going crazy.

Outside, Elec leaned against a tree with his best friend Quick.

"This is great, Quick," Elec sighed. "I don't have to work, these things have all sorts of cool modifications…"

"Yeah," Quick replied, "but you're going to be healed soon."

Elec winked. Slowly, he stood up, and walked around the tree, without the crutches, before sitting back down. Quick started to smile.

"You sneak," he chuckled.

Elec grinned.


End file.
